Okayu
by Ying Fa Xang
Summary: Mato learns that denying something doesn't make it any less real, and that sometimes good things come from bad situations. Fluffy, oneshot. Mato/Yomi


Just another one shot for fun! Yes, I'm up at 3 A.M. again. This time my oneshot has some relevance to it. Well, Sort of…

Oh who am I kidding? **It's pure, pink, fluffy marshmallows!**

A quick Japanese lesson – _**Okayu**_ is a type of Japanese American dish served to sick people. Rice boiled for 30 minutes, or until it thickens. Easy to make, easy to eat, and you can add whatever you want to it. Traditionalists usually add umeboshi (a pickled plum), Negi (leeks), salmon, or ginger. Chicken, fish, tofu, veggies, or a beaten egg works well too.

I've made it for lots of colds in the past. Both my own, and other people's too.

**Note -** Yes, the cover was drawn by me. If you want a closer view please go here -

ikebanablog[dot]blogspot[dot]com/2012/06/fanfic-cover-art[dot]html

just replace the [dot] with a .

**Prompt** – tissues, lots of em…

**Parings** – Mato/Yomi

Disclaimer – I don't own.

* * *

><p>It started out as no more than a tickle in the back of Mato's throat. A simple itch, nothing to <em>really<em> be concerned about. Mato had shrugged it off as she prepared for school that morning.

While donning her uniform, the tickle had become slightly annoying, and Mato ended up using her tongue to scratch the roof of her mouth and throat.

She licked her lips, and there was a strange taste in her mouth, despite having already brushed her teeth. And.. was she looking a little pale today? More than usual any how…

Her mother had been the first to notice it, as Mato made her way to the table for breakfast.

"Mato honey, are you okay? You look a little out of sorts today." Ms. Kuroi held a hand to her forehead and felt around for any heat.

Mato had pushed her mother's hand away with a grin. "I fine! I couldn't be better in fact!"

Ms. Kuroi watched her daughter walk away with some skepticism, but decided to let it pass for the time being.

The tickle had gotten worse as Mato and Yomi walked to school together.

Mato's mouth wouldn't stop twitching, and by the time lunch had rolled around, her face had lost most (of what was left) of its color.

They sat together in the court yard as usual, for lunch. Mato found, despite the rumble in her stomach, she didn't feel like eating. She put her bento away after just two bites.

"You're not hungry?" Yomi had asked looking away from her own lunch.

"Nope, I had a big breakfast, so I'm good!" Mato had exclaimed with a lying smile.

Yomi couldn't help but glance at her friend curiously. Mato was so pale today and a little slower in step than usual too.

"Mato are you okay? You don't look too good." Yomi had asked, inspecting Mato curiously.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am one hundred percent normal!" Mato had exclaimed puffing out her flat chest triumphantly. Yomi quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

She didn't buy it…

When they'd finished, Mato had excused herself to the bathroom. She instructed Yomi to head on to her next class without her.

The moment she had entered the bathroom alone, Mato had let loose a wild, dry cough she'd been holding since before lunch.

She'd hovered over the sink and turned on the faucet, hoping to block the sounds of an oncoming sickness. When the cough was over, she was left panting and tired.

As she stared at her reflection, she began to panic slightly. She was now no longer pale, but red! Her cheeks were red as tomatoes and there was another cough coming on.

Mato took a deep breath and held it in.

"I'm not sick, I'm not sick, I'm not sick." She chanted, hoping her words would be enough to make the creeping cold disappear.

Westminster bells chimed over the schools PA system, signaling the end of lunch. Mato quickly washed her face at the sink, dried, and made a break for her next class. She continuously chanted her new mantra in her head, the entire way there.

'I'm not sick, I'm not sick, I'm not sick!'

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had preceded much too slowly for Mato as her creeping cold began to weight her down. She could no longer resist the urge to let out a cough when they came, and her body felt much too clammy for comfort. Her breathing had become heavy too.<p>

Mato felt like "a hot mess" in the literal sense, by the time Basketball practiced had rolled around.

Mato had gone to practice without a moment's hesitation. And why not? The best way to get rid of a cold was to sweat it out, right?

However, as Mato ran around the court with the ball in hand, she found her body gradually giving in. Her feet were heavy, and there was a thickness in her lungs she couldn't explain, that hadn't been there that morning.

Still she continued to ignore it, as she dribbled the ball. The basket was right there! If she could just make this one shot… Mato launched the ball-

"ACHOOO!"

-And it missed. The ball rebounded off the ring of the basket just missing the opening, and fell to the ground, bouncing as it rolled away.

Her sneeze seemed to echo around the gym.

Mato immediately clamped her hands over her nose and mouth in fear. That one sneeze had stopped the movement of the entire court, and all eyes were on her.

Mato tried nervously to play it off as an accident. "Heheh, whoops!" She said nervously scratching the back of her head.

The sound of _-squeak- -squeak- -squeak-_ was heard as Arata made her way around the court. She had Mato in a choke hold, before Mato had time to blink.

"What the heck was that? Since when do_ you_ ever miss a basket?" Arata asked squeezing tightly.

"Ack! S-sorry coach! Won't happen again!" Why did Arata have to pick now to choke her? Right when she felt another sneeze coming.

Arata turned Mato around and eyed her up and down, suspiciously. She noted the pink in Mato's cheeks and the clamminess of her skin. Granted, all the girls looked like that after practice, but Mato seemed different somehow.

"Are you sick or somethin'?" Arata asked bluntly.

"I'm not sick!" Mato had shouted finally losing her temper, having been asked that three times now. "I swear, I'm so not…Ahh…"

Oh god, NOT NOW!

"Ah-Ahhh-ACHOOO!"

Mato let out a sneeze into her arm and blushed. Nothing could save her now… Arata began backing away from Mato, fear on her face.

"Idiot! What are you thinkin'? Showing up to practice with a cold! You wanna get the whole team sick?"

"Kohacchi-senpai, I swear I'm no-"

"-Enough! You're dismissed, pack up!"

"What? Y-you can't just-" Mato had demanded in anger. Arata couldn't actually throw her off the court for a little sneeze could she?

"-You heard me grunt, pack up!" Arata pointed in the direction of the locker room. "Don't come back until that cold is gone!"

Mato gritted her teeth and marched to the locker room, stomping her feet as she left.

Yomi had watched from the volleyball court with concerned feelings.

…

The train ride home seemed to go on for hours for Mato. Her cough was now full-on and her body slowly came down with the shivers. Yomi's concern turned to worry.

"I knew you didn't look right this morning. How are you feeling now?"

Mato groaned with a scowl. "Irritated! I can't believe Kohacchi threw me off the court because of one, little sneeze!" She huffed, still denying her sickness.

Yomi frowned. "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"I'm NOT sick. I swear, whatever this is, It's gonna blow over by tomorrow morning. Just watch!"

"Denying a cold doesn't make it any less real you know." Yomi warned.

"Hmmp!" Mato had puffed up her cheeks and turned away, stubbornly.

Yomi sighed in defeat. Mato was hopeless…

…

Their parting had been a short one. Yomi had instructed Mato to take some cold medicine and get some rest. Mato had denied it _once again_ with a fake grin, and ran home.

The first thing Mato did after running through her front door was sprint to the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom. She grabbed for the ibuprofen and swallowed two down with water from the bathroom sink. Panting and shivering, she tried not to panic.

"I'm not sick! I'm not SICK!" Mato put the ibuprofen back and walked into the family room, hoping to spend the night flopped out on the couch.

Disappointment came when she saw her little brother had usurped both the couch and television for himself already.

"Move over pipsqueak, I wanna watch TV." Mato demanded, her eyelids growing slightly heavy.

Hiro had to give his sister a double glance, she looked so pale! And she had dark circles under her eyes too.

"Nee-chan, you look sick!"

"I'm not sick! And If I hear one more person say that, I'm-Ah!"

Crap, not again!

"I'm… Ahh-ack!"

Mato quickly pinched her nostrils closed with her hand as another sneeze found its way up her nose. She gritted her teeth and tried with all her might to resist.

"I'm not sick, and you're a brat!" Mato exclaimed, changing her plans and running up to her room. Mato slammed her door closed and took a breath. Or attempted to, anyway.

Her lungs felt so heavy, and her body was slowly becoming an inferno.

Mato stripped into her white sleeping sweats and collapsed onto her bed, without hesitation. She crawled under the covers, and stayed there. Denying food and her homework, focused on being rid of her cold. She'd sleep all night if that's what it took!

"Not sick… not sick… not sick."

Mato spent the entire night restless and coughing…

* * *

><p>"Okay… Okay! I admit it, I'm sick!" Mato sobbed the next morning after just waking up. Her head was throbbing, her nose was filled with mucus, and she was so freakin' hot!<p>

Relief! How desperate she was for cooling relief!

The sun was bright that morning, too bright. And Mato never thought there'd actually be a time she'd pray for rain clouds. But there were none, and the sun's glare made her head pains twice as bad.

Mato lazily pulled her curtains closed, and staggered out of bed. She barely made it down to the kitchen table before her legs gave way. Slowly she crawled into her usual chair, and rested her head on the table, not bothering to make toast like she usually did in the mornings.

Mato's mother turned away from the stove to instruct her daughter to wake up Hiro, but gasped when she saw the sickness evident in Mato's body language.

Ms. Kuroi turned off the stove and walked to her daughter. "I knew you didn't look well yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Nuughhh…" Was all Mato could muster.

Mato's mother held a hand to her daughter's clammy face and sighed. "You've got a fever. Come with me, hon." And coached Mato to stand up.

Ms. Kuroi led her daughter back to her bed and tucked her under the covers to rest for the day.

"You try and sleep this cold off okay? I'll leave you some soup on the stove."

"What about school?" Mato asked, not actually caring about it.

"Don't worry; I'll call in sick for you. If you like, I'll take a sick day from work and stay with you."

Mato's eyes widened. No, her mother couldn't do that; she couldn't miss work because of one stupid cold that wasn't even hers!

"No! t-that's okay mom, I'm totally fine on my own. You go to work, don't waste a sick day on me."

Ms. Kuroi rubbed her daughter's loose hair affectionately. "Hmmm, well if you're sure. I'll get you some cough medicine before I go."

"Ick! No, please! That stuff tastes like feet!" Mato complained hiding under the covers.

Ms. Kuroi laughed. "Ahahah! I'll get you the pill stuff then. Be sure to take it, okay?"

"Kay… by mom."

"By hun." Mato's mother gave her a quick pat, before leaving to get Hiro up for school and to get ready for work.

Mato cringed as a cough made its way up her throat. Her throat was dry and sore, and if she were to check with a mirror and flashlight, she was certain it'd be red too. Mato let the cough have its way with her already aching lungs before feeling her eyes droop closed.

She just wanted to sleep. For the next thousand years if necessary…

Mato wasn't sure why, but as she drifted off, she couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something…

…

…

…

Mato's heavy eyes popped open.

"Shit! I forgot-"

* * *

><p>Yomi sighed, Mato was late today.<p>

In truth, Mato was usually late to meet Yomi in the mornings, but today she was especially late. Yomi wasn't sure how much longer she could afford to stall before she missed the train.

What was taking so long? Was Mato not coming? Had her sickness taken a turn for the worse?

Yomi stood on the corner alone, apprehension setting in. Maybe she should go over and check and on Mato? Just to be on the safe side?

Yomi's questions were answered as her cell buzzed to life from an incoming text. She quickly grabbed for it and opened the text.

**From Mato:**_ 'Sorry Yomi, not coming today. Cold kicked my butt. Go without me… _T^T_'_

Yomi sighed and smiled sympathetically. 'I knew she was sick. Why doesn't she ever listen?'

Yomi texted her reply.

**From Yomi:** _'Want me to come over take care of you?'_

**From Mato:** _'No! Don't miss school over me! Don't worry I'll be okay. See you tomorrow, maybe?'_

**From Yomi:** _'Sure, tomorrow…'_

Yomi sighed again and put her cell away. Mato may have told her not to worry, but she was. Was Mato home alone? Her mother was after all, the only one taking care of her and her little brother, and no doubt she had work. Maybe she could miss school today? No, her father would cream her for that.

Yomi made the train to school just barely on time, lost in her thoughts. It was too much; she couldn't stop worrying about Mato, even as the train left her off at her stop.

Yomi clutched her knapsack as she walked into school, feeling lonely and forlorn.

…

There was no concentrating for her as class went into session. Three periods into school, and her thoughts still wandered away from the lessons at hand. She should have gone to see Mato…

Yomi taped her pencil against her lips, as the teacher taught.

"Swans are herbivores, and their diet is composed of roots, tubers, stems and leaves of aquatic plants. Although, they have been known to eat small quantities of aquatic animals too. They are socially monogamous creatures, meaning they form bonds in the same way humans do."

"These bonds can last up to a life time, even in migrating swans such as the Tundra swan. A swan may remain loyal to its mate long after it has died. …My husband could learn a thing or two from them." The teacher muttered, coercing giggles from the class.

Yomi smiled as that brief bit of information sunk in.

"_These bonds can last a life time, even in migrating swans…"_

'Swans... like me?'

Yomi stared out the window as the clouds drifted by, lost in thought.

'Mato… you think we could become those swans someday?'

As the bell rang and class let out, Yomi found herself wandering the halls. Not to her next class, but to the front gate of the school. Her feet led her there unconsciously, and her eyes widened when she realized where she was headed. She pulled out her cell and checked for the time.

Just barely eleven o'clock, not even lunch time yet.. Did Mato have anything to eat this morning? Could she eat while she was sick? Remembering how Mato had barely taken two bites of her lunch the day before.

Yomi sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket and looked up. The front gate was calling her name. Should she do it? It would just be this once…

With her knapsack in hand Yomi sucked in a breath, and took off running. School could wait.

There was a sick girl at home who needed her more right now…

* * *

><p>It was no good. No matter what Mato did, she couldn't get her body to relax. Even after taking the medicine her mother had left her, she still had aches and pains everywhere. Her cough hadn't slowed down, and her nose refused to stop running!<p>

It dripped like crazy, and there was a small layer of crust building up around her nostrils. Her cheeks were pink, her breathing was hard, and her body continually switched in between hot and cold.

Worst of all? She was hungry.

Ms. Kuroi had indeed left soup on the stove for Mato, which she had devoured… only to throw it back up seven minutes later, subsequently throwing up some of the medicine she took too.

Now, Mato's stomach was gurgling up a storm, and there was no way she could cook anything herself. She could barely stand for five minutes without feeling dizzy. That and, she didn't want to run the risk of puking again.

Mato lay flopped out on the couch dressed in her gray sweats and her mother's blue and white Haori jacket for warmth, preferring a room with a television to her own quiet bedroom.

This was soon proven useless, as Mato found that the glare of the bright TV and noise only doubled her headache. Such misery! Mato grumbled in agony as another dry cough assaulted her throat.

Tissues lay strewn in every direction, including up her nose. Mato for her part lay curled in a ball, with her face buried in between a seat cushion and the couch frame.

Her head was pounding like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it, and her stomach still refused to shut up.

_-guuurgle- -gurgle-_

Mato let out a pitiful sob with breath she didn't have. Surely things could not possibly get any worse!

_Ding dong!_

…She was wrong.

Mato groaned looking toward the front door in contempt. Who would possibly be visiting now of all times? It was the middle of the day for goodness sake! Maybe if she ignored them, the visitor would go away…

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

Mato quirked an eyebrow, persistent weren't they?

There was a knock, and a call from a gentle voice. "Mato? Are you there?"

Mato was on her feet in less than two seconds at the familiar voice calling from behind the door.

'No, it can't be! Yomi?'

It couldn't be Yomi; she was at school right now. She had to be hallucinating. Yes, that's it! Her fever had gotten _so bad_ she was just **dreaming** Yomi was at her front door. Mato nodded her head at this logic, satisfied with her conclusion.

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

_-Knock- -knock- _

"Mato!"

'OH GOD! It not a dream!' Mato's eyes widened and she began to panic.

No!

NO!

**NOOOO!**

Yomi could **NOT** be here now! Not when Mato was sick and sneezy and looking like something the cat dragged in from a garbage can! Not while her house was a mess, covered in tissues, and there was crusty snot hanging from her nose!

This was _not_ happening!

_-Knock- -knock- _

"Uh.. Just a minute!" Mato cried to the door.

Ignoring her aching head, Mato made tracks around the living room to clean up her snot rags, and throw away the empty glass she'd been using for orange juice. She fluffed up the pillows on the couch and ran to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to retrieve a doctor's surgical mask to cover her face.

Mato slipped the elastic around her ears, did her best to straighten her disheveled appearance, and walked to the door. She took a breath and opened it. Sure enough it was Yomi at the door, holding a plastic grocery bag.

Mato tried to greet her with a cheery disposition.

"Ah, Yomiuhhhh…"

Mato's dizziness from her rushed movement finally set in, and she fell forward into Yomi's arms.

"mmhhhuuuhh…" Mato groaned.

"Mato!" Yomi exclaimed, as she tried to balance holding up Mato and holding her grocery bag at the same time. Mato's body was so feverish against hers, and Yomi felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry Mato. I probably got you out of bed didn't I?"

"Couch actually…" Mato muttered laying her face on Yomi's chest.

Yomi carefully maneuvered a lethargic Mato back into the house, and closed the door with her foot. She tried to get Mato to let go, but Mato only held on tighter.

"Why here?"

"Why here, what?" Yomi asked, confused.

"Why _are you_ here?" Mato said, correcting herself.

"You're sick, why wouldn't I be here silly?"

Yomi lead Mato back to the couch and sat her down. She was forced to sit down herself as Mato held fast to her waist, not letting go. Mato snuggled Yomi and sighed.

"You're so nice and warm." Mato murmured.

"You're cold? It's almost seventy degrees outside!"

"Yeah, but this cold won't make up its mind. First I'm cold then I'm h-ahhh…Ah-"

Mato turned away from Yomi and leaned into her sleeve.

"ACHOOO!" Mato looked to her sleeve for expelled snot, only to scowl in frustration when she realized she still wearing the doctor's mask she'd put on a moment ago.

"Uhhggh, gross!" Mato cried angrily, stroking the place where her nose would be over the mask.

Yomi giggled. "Why don't you go clean up, and I'll make you something to eat. Have you eaten yet?"

Mato furrowed her eyebrows. "My mom left me soup, but I threw it up."

Yomi nodded in understanding. "Then how about I make some okayu to help you feel better? I even bought some vegetables from the store."

Mato eyed the inside of the grocery bag in Yomi's hand curiously. From what she could see, the bag contained carrots, celery, a leek, ginger root, and small container of rice.

Mato was practically moved to tears. Yomi had spent money on her! Yomi had been worried about her! Truly worried!

"Waaaahh! I love you so much Yomiiiiiiii!" Mato didn't hesitate in hugging Yomi tightly.

Mato's grip was tight, but Yomi smiled anyhow.

"Careful Mato, you're gonna make me spill it!"

…

Mato sat at the table, her "snot blocking" mask thrown away, and replaced with a new one. She watched as Yomi chopped the vegetables while the rice boiled in plenty of water. She was way beyond ecstatic. At last! Something good had come of her cold!

Mato was grateful for the mask that hid her grin as she watched Yomi cook _just for her_. Yomi wore Mato's blue check patterned, frilled apron over her uniform, and hummed to herself as she chopped and peeled.

'It's sooo friggin' cute! Yomi's become my wife for the day!'

Mato's eyes widened at that thought, and immediately shook it from her head.

'Yeesh, this fever is making me think crazy! Don't lose yourself, Kuroi!' Mato let out a breath, her cheeks felt enflamed, and not by the cold either.

Yomi added the chopped celery to the pot of slowly thickening rice and turned to Mato. She noted the red in Mato cheeks and smiled.

"You don't have stay you know, you can go back to the couch. I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

Mato huffed and stayed in place. "No way! This is a momentous occasion! I must stay until the very end! Ah-ACHOO!"

Yomi grabbed for the grater and began grating the ginger into the bubbling pot.

"What's so momentous about it? It's just rice you know." She said with a chuckle.

"No it's not! It's… its way more than that."

Yomi looked up for a moment. "The carrots?"

"No."

"The celery?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…The leek?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Then what exactly?"

"…It's you Yomi. You're making it for me. Even if it's just boiled rice and salt, it's special, because you made it." Mato said her whole face turning red.

Yomi felt her face flare, and turned back to the pot to replace the lid and let the dish cook.

'Wow, Mato's cold must really be knocking her for a loop.' She thought trying to shake off her rising emotions.

"Uh… you want some tea?" Yomi asked nervously looking for a suitable distraction.

* * *

><p>When Yomi served the bowl of vegetable okayu, Mato removed her mask and wasted no time in shoveling it down. She had the bowl empty in less the three minutes.<p>

Mato handed the bowl back to Yomi with great elation. "Another!"

Yomi smiled kindly. "Won't all that hurt your stomach?" she asked curiously.

"Never! I have a stomach of steel for **all **of Yomi's cooking!"

Yomi's smile twitched slightly. She was supposed to take that as a compliment… right?

Mato sipped at the Chamomile tea Yomi had brewed for her, while Yomi prepared another bowl of Okayu. Mato sighed, happily. Ah, how nice it was to be able to breathe again!

Mato's nostrils had cleared for the time being. The warm dish and tea had helped to soothe her sore throat. Her dry cough had calmed a little too. Yomi's cooking was working magic on Mato no cough syrup ever could.

Yomi came back with another bowl.

"Here." She handed it to Mato with a smile.

"WAAH! Thank you!"

Mato didn't even bother to use her spoon as she held the bowl to her lips and wolfed it down, ignoring her stomach's gurgle of protest. This bowl was gone in less than two minutes.

Mato set the bowl down on the table, and patted her stomach happily. "That was great!"

"Was it really?"

"Mmmh! It was perfect, thanks a bunch."

Yomi sighed as a blush settle on her cheeks. "I'm glad. My grandma taught me how to prepare it. It was the first thing she ever cooked for me when I was little. The first thing _I_ ever learned to cook."

Mato perked up at this news, Yomi didn't usually enjoy talking about her family. Mostly because, they were so scattered everywhere.

"Your grandma, huh? Did she teach you anything else?" Mato asked hoping to find out more, about Yomi's mysterious grandmother.

Yomi thought for a moment. "She taught me how to make curry. Tempura too, and she taught me how to properly prepare fish without cutting myself on the bones."

Mato listened with great attention. "Mmh, mmh! What else?"

Yomi's smile quickly turned to a frown. "That's it. After that my family started moving. I didn't get to see her again… until she passed."

Mato felt tears well in her eyes and deeply regretted drudging up Yomi's bad memories.

"Uh-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have brought it up…"

Yomi looked to Mato and giggled. "It's alright! My grandma was ancient, she was pushing ninety! Besides she went peacefully."

"Yeah, but…" Mato looked away, unsure of what to say.

Yomi let out a breath and stood up. She walked behind Mato and hugged her from behind. Resting her chin in Mato's hair, she smiled.

"Don't worry, I only have good memories of my grandmother. She was a kind, generous woman, who taught me a lot. She taught me this dish that's making you feel better, and I thank her for the wisdom she passed to me while she was here."

Mato couldn't hold back her tears anymore, as they fell. She sniffled, and turned to face her friend.

"Yomi…"

Yomi looked surprised, "Why are you crying silly? I told you it was a happy story!"

Mato cried anyhow, and buried her face in Yomi's shirt. Yomi sighed in defeat.

"Silly girl.." she murmured rubbing Mato's head affectionately, waiting for the girl's tears to dry up.

Mato sniffed, inhaling the smell of Yomi's perfume. It was sweet like apples, and cherry blossoms mixed together. She snuggled deeper and grinned feeling happy again.

"Your boobs." Mato mumbled. "They're getting bigger…"

That got Yomi's attention. "Uh… HUH?"

Mato looked up from Yomi's bosom and smiled. "Your boobs are getting bigger!" She exclaimed all too happily.

Nothing could stop the frozen embarrassment on Yomi's red face, and she began to sweat bullets.

She coughed her hand trying to shake it off. "Anyhow, you're probably tired right? Why don't I get you up to bed?"

"Hmm! Then you can show them to me!" Mato said rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"Mato!"

…

Mato found she was more tired than she thought as Yomi tucked her under the blanket. She scooted over to make room for Yomi to sit down next to her.

"You need anything?" Yomi asked handing Mato tissue, for her nose from the box on her table.

Mato frowned for a moment. "Uh… are you leaving?"

"Hmm? No, I'm not going anywhere."

Mato's heart lightened. "Oh, good! I.. just want you here."

Yomi nodded. Mato turned on her side, and smiled. Sleep quickly set in…

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Mato asked in a murmur, already half asleep.

Yomi smiled and watched her for a moment. "…Always."

Mato drifted off to sweet dreams, with Yomi at her side. Yomi spread open Mato's curtains for a moment, to admire the view.

Still early into the afternoon, the sun was bright as it shifted positions in the sky. It put smile on Yomi face as she watched the birds fly by.

She turned back to Mato with a grin.

"Immer, mein Schwan…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Okaaaay. That's that. Is it bad this was done completely for my amusement?  
>Well, it was kind of a request from <strong>Infernopelt <strong>too.

I wrote the whole thing listening to "Ikoku Meiro no Croise" soundtrack. The things happy French/Japanese music does to me.

…Forget that! What any good music does to me!

**By the way,** the last line means "Always, my swan…" in German. I never miss an opportunity to have Yomi practice her German!

Well, that's it. Hope you laughed a little, or cried. Whichever…

Back to **COW Color**…


End file.
